User blog:Mlp Dreamer/My year in TwitterPonies
(Here is some music. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFScSobNEmCJRNKBRbDp0aJhG4ECFO-PK ) (Journal entry:) December 18th - "Dear Journal, It's warmer today, but the cloud cover stays persistent and hasn't moved. I've noticed a set of waterfalls and cascades of rainbows coming through the cloud cover to the north of Ponyville, I wonder whats up there? This is my first week sheltering near Ponyville so far, I was caught in a surprise blizzard. ... also I've also been having strange dreams lately during my stay, I'll remember make a separate Dream Journal soon. I'm nearby my camp, this fort has to be my best built fort I have made to date. There is some sturdy leafy plants and plenty of mud in the bog not far off. I should work on improving the shell, giving it more insulation and a vent sometime. I heard sobbing of a filly at night, near my fort, out by the cottage of the yellow pony with the animals and only spotted the little white pegasus when she flew off after calling out who's there. I think the white rabbit friend of the yellow pony has seen me out here taking drinks from the river. I'm sitting outside the edges of the Everfree Forest, near a river bank, staring in to the lightly iced over river, running just south of town; Just taking in the sights and sounds around the forests and the glitter of the fresh fallen snow covered landscape. It's beautiful here. I think I will take the day today, in the calmer weather to check out the town itself, I can smell the aroma of baked goods coming from a shop in town, it smells delicious. This will be a good time to see the town up close, meet the ponies and restock. I'm getting low on goods. I've got plenty of bits to still keep moving on if I need to, so I'll stay another week and decide what I will do, if I'll stay or move on. Well here's hoping..." ... It was on this day one year ago, that these were my first tweets on TwitterPonies as mlp_Dreamer and first time Roleplaying, it was an exciting to jump in not knowing what to expect. It's also when just a couple months prior, I recently discovered the latest My Little Pony generation. It's a beautiful show and fandom. I know many of you have heard or received my praises many times before but I can't say enough about it. I do love all my ponies, I have not been as much as of late. I apologize. On TwitterPonies honoring their own first anniversary as a group, myself only half way through my first year I have decided to make my own entry. http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mlp_Dreamer/My_Little_Year_of_the_Ponies_Anniversary Basically saying, that I realized I was a fan of My Little Pony even at a young age and did not know it till just recently. Friendship is Magic made positive impact in my life I am very grateful for. I have always been very happy, always smiling, maybe odd to most others but I just keep being myself. But it seems years of just going through motions I seemed to have forgotten that. Before I stray too far off, FiM and the community that is TwitterPonies helped reawaken that feeling and go back to just feeling good all the time. It may sound strange to say but the pony I play, only being just a character, helps me also to remember this and try to carry it over in to my daily life. TwitterPonies is a wonderful community to be in and can really be enriching if someone chooses follow it's spirit and take it with them. Here is to a year in TwitterPonies, Thank you everypony! ~Dreamer Star Category:Blog posts